Alérian 18 - Le choc des Gardiens
by iloveharlock
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, c'est au coeur du territoire de ses ennemis qu'Alérian cherche des réponses à ses questions, à découvrir un moyen de les contrer si possible, et à sauver Warius au passage. Les Ghéoriens lui réservent bien évidemment leur lot de surprises. Tout le monde va être mis à contribution pour sauver les univers de ces envahisseurs !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator et Warius appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Songeur, Alérian fixait sans vraiment la voir la mer d'étoiles qui défilait derrière la baie vitrée de la passerelle de la _Flamboyante_.

Nymiel se rapprocha.

\- Du souci, Alie ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! se récria le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche qui pointait à hauteur de sa tempe gauche. Nous allons à l'inconnu et un de mes meilleurs amis est prisonniers d'horreurs sans nom !

\- Tu étais pourtant parti vers ma Ruche Originelle, remarqua le colossal Ergul. Ça t'a permis de nous découvrir, de nous comprendre…

\- Et d'un jour trouver le moyen d'anéantir le gros de vos forces, compléta Alérian en se tordant machinalement les mains. J'espère qu'il en sera de même cette fois-ci, bien que j'ignore aussi sur quoi je vais tomber… Toshiro doit m'envoyer les enregistrements de mon père avant la fin de la journée.

Alérian soupira, respirant lentement et profondément pour retrouver son contrôle.

\- Tu m'aides, Nymiel, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de pouvoir veiller sur ton Drakkar et ton petit équipage, avoua-t-il alors tout de go.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas étudié les Drakkars sous toutes les coutures depuis le temps où les miens ont envahi tes mondes !

\- Ta _Flamboyante_ n'a plus grand-chose avec les Drakkars d'il y a plus de dix ans ! Tout comme mon _Firestarter_ n'est en rien comparable aux Destroyers habituels de la Flotte de Warius… Des vaisseaux neufs, jeunes, et presque expérimentaux encore… S'il faut se battre, nous n'y arriverons pas, Nymiel…

\- Pour le combat, je peux esquiver. Toi, ne songe qu'à la mission de sauvetage que tu t'es fixée en premier lieu.

Le jeune homme se leva, secouant la tête de façon négative.

\- Warius le prétendrait haut et fort s'il était là : ce n'est pas lui la priorité mais la mission justement ! J'ai à le rejoindre, ensuite tout ne sera qu'improvisation.

\- Je te laisse libre. Dis-moi juste le moment venu en quoi je peux t'aider, mon ami ?

\- J'essayerai.

\- Où vas-tu ? lança l'Ergul alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers les portes de la passerelle.

\- Manger. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons !

\- Ne pille pas les réserves, le voyage de retour pourrait être long si les investigations dans le monde des Ghéoriens se prolongeaient !

\- Si nous avons un voyage de retour…

Allongé sur le matelas bourré de boules de feuilles de céréales, Alérian tâchait de prendre du repos, sachant que le moment venu il n'aurait sans doute guère le temps de souffler entre la collecte de renseignement et ses efforts pour extraire son amiral du piège où il s'était volontairement plongé.

« Quelle folie, Warius. Même moi, je n'aurais pas eu une idée aussi tordue ! En fait, quoi qu'il ait été prétendu durant tant d'années, tu n'es pas un rat de bureaux, tu es la pire tête brûlée qui soit ! Tu as le sens du devoir chevillé au corps. Quelle que soit la façon dont cette histoire se termine, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner profondément devant ton courage et ton abnégation ! ».

Le jeune homme se redressa, tournant comme un lion en cage, ne s'arrêtant que pour se verser un verre de grenadine et le vider en quelques gorgées.

« Pourquoi les Erguls ne boivent-ils pas d'alcool et n'ont-ils en guise de boisson forte qu'un horrible truc qui ne goûte que le foin ? ».

Alérian s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé du salon de son appartement sur le Drakkar.

« J'ai tellement peur de ce qui nous attend… Et pourtant c'est contradictoire quand on considère l'apparence physique des Ghéoriens que j'ai vu sur les enregistrements de mon père : aussi petits et ronds que les Erguls étaient gigantesques et imposants ! Mais je sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à leur aspect un peu rigolo, ils ont prouvé qu'ils sont autant des conquérants impitoyables que ne l'étaient les Erguls à l'époque ! Oh non, ces Ghéoriens sont sans nul doute pire encore que mes alliés d'aujourd'hui, enfin la poignée de ceux aux ordres de Nymiel ! Nous sommes si peu nombreux et je fonce à mon tour droit dans la gueule de ces rondouillards Ghéoriens ! ».

Passant dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et la nuque.

« Pourquoi mon intuition me souffle que c'est là la pire mission suicide dans laquelle je me sois lancé depuis mes premiers galons ? Tu es foutu, Alie, et voilà tout ! Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir ! ».

Alérian serra les poings.

« Et pourtant, j'ai à réussir, c'est aussi simple que cela, un point c'est tout ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Pryom s'approcha de son jeune et inexpérimenté capitaine.

\- Mais que fiche notre passager durant toutes ces journées ?

\- Ils nous pirate, répondit paisiblement Nymiel. Il a connecté ses ordinateurs à Oshurion notre ordinateur central.

\- Mais…

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Alérian est isolé, sur un vaisseau qui lui est devenu quasiment inconnu. Il doit donc compter sur ses propres forces et ressources, et à ce bord, cela fait bien peu pour s'y retrouver !

\- Mais nous sommes là ! Lui est un vétéran comme ils disent dans leur monde, il peut s'adapter à tout !

\- Non. Il lui reste une ultime faiblesse, bien qu'il pense avoir surmonté toutes ses terreurs et cauchemars passés, reprit Nymiel en buvant un hanap d'hydromel.

Le jeune Ergul commandant la _Flamboyante_ demeura silencieux un long moment.

\- Nous lui répugnons toujours, comprit Pryom. Il pourrait encore trahir notre alliance, se retourner contre nous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nymiel inclina positivement la tête, faisant ainsi sursauter son second.

\- Il n'a qu'une trentaine d'années de son espèce au compteur, c'est un bébé ! se récria de fait ce dernier.

\- C'est un guerrier. Notre peuple a été payé pour le savoir. Il nous a vaincus ! Il est l'unique responsable du fait que nous ne soyons plus que quelques poignées, à peine survivants, la plupart sans doute en moins bonne situation que notre colonie qui était sur Kréadyne.

\- Et tu lui as offert notre _Flamboyante _?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi cette union de nos forces ?

\- Cette chose que ceux de son espèce appellent un compromis, maintenir l'équilibre, pour arriver aux fins espérées.

\- Mais…

\- Un « mais » de plus. Oui, quoi encore, Pryom ? jeta Nymiel, franchement agacé à présent.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Entièrement ! Je lui ai confié notre petit équipage, ce Drakkar, et je sais qu'il sauvera bien des mondes Ghéoriens – et cela signifie que notre colonie sera libre grâce à lui. Oui, Pryom, pour qu'il y arrive, je donnerais ma vie pour ses plans, pour que les nôtres survivent encore !

\- En ce cas, nous ferons serment de donner jusqu'à notre souffle vital à ce jeune Humain, conclut Pryom. La survie des nôtres avant tout, voilà notre esprit de Ruche, et ce qu'Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim n'a pas compris.

Nymiel se pencha à nouveau vers les écrans de ses ordinateurs.

\- Je partage les angoisses de mon ami qui est seul, isolé sur ce qui fut un Drakkar ennemi, j'espère qu'il croira en la profondeur sincère de mes sentiments d'alliés avant que nous ne soyons confrontés à ces Ghéoriens qui même à moi me font peur !

\- Les Squales avaient percé le bouclier d'invisibilité du _Karyu_ et de l'_Arcadia_. Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne captent pas la balise de l'amiral Warius Zéro ?

\- De façon évidente : Alérian ne nous a pas tout confié des avancées technologiques de sa République d'adoption, tout comme il ne sait pas tout de notre _Flamboyante _!

\- Mais…

\- Pryom !

\- Mais tu lui accordes la confiance de tes cœurs, Nymiel.

\- Oui, fit simplement le jeune Ergul.

* * *

Serrant le pendentif en forme de rose aux pétales noirs que la longue chaîne faisait reposer au niveau de son cœur, Alérian avait une fois de plus laissé vagabonder son esprit.

\- Zunia, mon amie, tu es depuis si longtemps silencieuse ? Ce sont moins tes presciences que ta simple et amicale compagnie qui me manque. Sur Tyrène, il y avait semble-t-il ce Shimonkeu, mais je n'ai rien capté, pas plus que toi. Etait-il hostile ou non ? Je ne le saurai jamais !

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le côté, offrant son profil intact à la lueur crue des plafonniers de son appartement.

\- Mais sous peu, je ne pourrai compter que sur mes propres capacités, ça va faire faible d'Humain à Ghéorien, mais je ferai avec !

Alérian serra les poings, un sourire léger sur ses lèvres, une lueur d'espoir revenue dans ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude.

\- Je ne peux plus me permettre de douter. Je dois le faire ! Mais pas encore aujourd'hui !

Attrapant la plaquette de somnifères dans sa main, le jeune homme en fit tomber un dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler avec une bonne gorgée d'eau.

* * *

Réveillé en sursaut, Alérian mit un moment à réagir.

\- Nymiel ?

\- Nous sommes en approche d'une étrange structure : une sorte de planète labyrinthe dont la sphère des Ghéoriens semble en être le centre, on ne l'atteindra jamais !

\- J'aime les choses impossibles. J'arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais je n'aime pas les choses par trop bizarres ! Et c'est vraiment un labyrinthe…

\- Oui, et un champ de force nous empêche de le survoler, il nous bloque complètement. Mais peut-être qu'une navette pourra passer ? hasarda Nymiel.

\- Ils savent que nous sommes là ? fit Pryom en abaissant la tête vers le jeune homme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Le champ de force, qu'il soit technologique ou surnaturel doit être prévu pour tout arrêter, et il est possible que nous passions pour un astéroïde dérivant qui s'y serait heurté. Tu t'es éloigné, Nymiel ?

\- Pourquoi. Je le dois ?

\- Oui ! Si tu continues à pousser tes réacteurs, ça pourrait alarmer les Ghéoriens.

\- Ton ami est vraiment dans ce labyrinthe ? préféra interroger Nymiel.

\- En tout cas, c'est ici que m'a dirigé sa balise. Etrange construction.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Une planète qui n'est qu'un labyrinthe sur toute sa surface, cette Sphère de verre à l'un des pôles, à condition que cette planète en aie, mais aucune trace de forces de défense ou d'attaque ! Si c'est bien la planète des Ghéoriens, où sont les chantiers navals de leurs Squales ? Où sont les Squales ! ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'apporterai des réponses, marmonna Nymiel.

\- Et que fait-on maintenant ? intervint Pryom.

\- Vous, je ne sais pas. Moi je prie l'obole d'une navette et je me rends dans ce labyrinthe ! Gardien ou système de sécurité, la _Flamboyante_ a pu passer pour un objet dérivant, et en se reculant signifier qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Mais j'ai à me rapprocher de mon amiral. J'y vais !

\- Nous y allons ! rectifia Nymiel.

\- Et moi ! gronda Kropion qui plus encore que son colonel s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort durant tout le voyage !

\- Formi, toute la fine équipe de la mission suicide est réunie, grogna Alérian.

Mais le jeune homme sourit ensuite.

\- Merci à vous tous, et allons-y !

Alérian s'arrêta néanmoins dans son élan.

\- Avec ton approbation, capitaine Nymiel ?

\- Si je t'accompagne, c'est que je suis d'accord, ami !

\- Les tiens ont plus besoin de toi en leader que moi en compagnon d'arme, remarqua doucement Alérian. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu reviendras…

\- Voilà bien pourquoi je tiens à t'aider à tout réussir, héros légendaire !

\- Non, moins moi que les Gardiens de nos mondes. Les Symphoras ne sont plus, mais tu es là, un symbole d'espoir, c'est précieux au possible ! Allons au combat, ensemble, Nymiel et que par cette alliance de nos amitiés, le passé guerrier soit à jamais dans l'oubli !

Alérian étreignit son pendentif.

\- Zunia, mon intuition me souffle que je pourrais avoir besoin de toi. Prête ?

\- Shimonkeu ne s'est jamais manifesté pour ceux de Tyrène, je n'avais pas à seulement tressaillir, répondit enfin la Grande Dragonne. Tu entamais un étrange voyage, je ne devais pas plus me manifester, c'était ton combat, ton amitié. Là, je suis au meilleur de ma forme. Oui, prête moi aussi, Alérian !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna avec un peu de contradiction ce dernier. Je viens récupérer mon amiral et tenter de pomper des infos pour vaincre ces Ghéoriens !

\- Je suis avec toi, Alie, fit doucement Zunia.

\- Merci, ma magnifique guerrière !

* * *

La _Flamboyante_ s'étant reculée hors de portée du champ de force de la planète des Ghéoriens, une navette avait procédé à l'approche, la plus discrète possible.

\- Un labyrinthe, comment on va s'y retrouver ? murmura Kropion. Ces murs sont mouvants, là non plus je ne peux pas me fondre et vous diriger…

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Warius a fait de toi son arme de protection pour moi… Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu l'appelles ton « petit frère » ! ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, colonel, pas encore. Seul Warius est habilité. Je ne peux trahir aucun de ses secrets d'amitié.

\- Autant pour moi, j'ai été maladroit et malappris.

Alérian leva les yeux.

\- Un labyrinthe, on va s'y perdre… Il faudrait pouvoir voir de haut !

\- Si c'était possible, les Ghéoriens n'auraient pas créé cette monstruosité, siffla Nymiel.

\- Fais-moi la courte échelle ! intima Alérian.

\- Et moi ? se plaignit Kropion. Quoique…

\- Alérian, je fais une fois et demi ta taille, mais je ne pourrai te propulser avec suffisamment de force pour que tu atteignes le sommet de ces murs ! Tu n'as pas d'ailes ! Zunia ?

\- Trop massive, elle se ferait repérer. Comme je l'ai dit peu avant, technologie ou gardien surnaturel, un impact peu passer inaperçu, mais en insistant, on pourrait provoquer une vraie alarme ! Et sur ce sol, Zunia ne passerait pas inaperçue ! Je dois y aller !

Bien que ne comprenant rien, Nymiel joignit ses mains gantées de métal, Alérian prenant son élan pour y prendre appui et se faire propulser vers les sommets du labyrinthe.

Et, en plein vol, le jeune homme déploya ses ailes de cristal.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Réfrénant autant qu'il le pouvait l'énergie qu'il pouvait dégager, Alérian volait le plus haut possible, effleurant les sommets nuageux surplombant des murs du labyrinthe, guidant télépathiquement ses amis.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire repérer ! jeta Kropion depuis le sol.

\- Oui, je vais avoir du mal à passer bien longtemps pour un moustique intergalactique… admit le jeune homme. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour atteindre la Sphère de verre, pénétrer le cœur du monde des Ghéoriens, retrouver Warius, et si possible rentrer chez nous pour la grande bataille ! Mais si notre navette a pu passer le filet composant ce bouclier de protection il est possible que je demeure indétectable.

\- Pourquoi les Ghéoriens ne réagiraient-ils pas à la moindre intrusion de leur monde ? remarqua Nymiel avec un profond bon sens. On devrait déjà avoir tous été vaporisés, quelle que soit leur force de défense ?

\- La planète des Ghéoriens est située à des coordonnées de flux galactophysiques insensés, répondit Alérian. Cette surexposition à tous les phénomènes spatiaux la protège car aucun navigateur digne de ce nom n'aurait la folie de s'approcher de ces tourbillons de masses et autres flammes – sauf un Drakkar invincible ! – et donc si les Ghéoriens devaient réagir à chaque objet galactique traversant une maille de leur filet, ils ne cesseraient d'être sur le qui-vive. En tout cas, je l'analyse ainsi puisque, en effet, nous sommes encore en état de nous mouvoir et de réfléchir !

\- Ah, parce qu'on aurait pu être atomisé avant même de nous poser ? sursauta Kropion. Vous êtes cinglé, colonel !

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, j'ai été le premier à faire tourner en bourrique ton « petit frère » !

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres mais le stress intense avait asséché toute salive dans sa bouche et il avait la confuse impression de se consumer de l'intérieur !

\- Zunia, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est le Gardien des Ghéoriens, leur dieu. Il est omnipotent, rien de notre progression ne lui échappe, mais il nous laisse faire !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la Grande Dragonne. Mais j'aurai bientôt à apparaître, pour ta protection.

\- Non, notre tout petit groupe doit parvenir à bon port avant tout ! se récria Alérian.

\- Tu ne décides rien, mon petit ami, c'est mon combat à moi qui se prépare !

\- Zunia, nous ne faisons qu'un, nos cœurs peuvent battre à l'unisson !

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Nous verrons bien, gronda le jeune homme. Tournez à droite, ensuite la troisième à gauche ! Misère, on ne sortira pas d'ici avant des semaines…

De façon impossible, une ombre le survolant, Alérian se sentit happé par une force irrésistible, disparaissant en quelques instants à la vue de ses compagnons.

\- Colonel !

\- Alérian !

* * *

Revenant à lui dans ce qui avait l'aspect d'un cratère volcanique, Alérian se redressa.

\- Si je dois croire Zunia, je suppose que tu es ce Gardien tout-puissant ?

\- Oui, je suis Wakrist.

\- Tes Ghéoriens sont déjà fort, ils ont envahi mes mondes de façon insidieuse au possible. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de toi ?

\- Je suis le dernier de mon espèce, depuis bien longtemps. Je suis un mâle mais les Ghéoriens ont modifié ma génétique. Mes œufs donnent naissance aux Squales, il fallait que ces cuirassés servent enfin. Et mes Ghéoriens ont essaimé au-delà de toutes espérances ! Mais toi, petite saloperie microscopique, tu défies tout, depuis toujours. Je me suis amusé à te laisser approcher. Tes adversaires d'avant ont commis l'erreur de t'accorder du champ libre. Là, je t'ai amené sur mon territoire, plus rien ne plus t'aider, tes ailes et tes petits pouvoirs ne peuvent rien contre ce que je représente !

\- J'ai déjà entendu cela, très souvent, persifla le jeune homme en passant les mains dans sa crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche. Montre-toi, au moins, que je tente ma chance, comme je l'ai toujours fait quelle que soit la suprématie de mon ennemi !

\- Une chance ? Non, pas contre moi ! Tu n'as jamais affronté un être comme moi !

Wakrist apparaissant, Alérian ouvrit de fait des yeux ronds, paralysé par la stupeur.

\- Non, c'est impossible…

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, se réjouit le Gardien des Ghéoriens en projetant son attaque sur le jeune homme trop tétanisé que pour esquisser le moindre mouvement de protection.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Par réflexe, Alérian avait croisé les bras devant son visage en une dérisoire protection. Mais bien qu'il sache que cela n'avait servi à rien, il fut le premier surpris de pouvoir avoir le cerveau non liquéfié pour le réaliser !

\- Tu es un Dragon !

Levant les yeux, il aperçut Zunia qui le surplombait de toute sa sauvage splendeur et puissance. Une Grande Dragonne qui avait contré de son feu celui de son congénère, le protégeant, le sauvant.

\- Zunia, lui c'est… Et je croyais que Khérem et son dernier œuf… Wakrist ne peut être là !

\- Je le percevais confusément, je ne pouvais y croire, soupira Zunia en respirant précipitamment sous l'agitation qui la parcourait. Mais il est là ! Je suis incapable de le réaliser !

Mais dans un geste doux et tendre, la Dragonne leva sa patte avant droite pour ramener Alérian sous son propre ventre, là où il était le plus possible en sécurité.

\- Wakrist est de mon espèce, mais s'il est ton ennemi, je me dresserai face à lui !

\- Idiote femelle ! aboya le Dragon. J'ai des siècles d'existence. Toi, tu es à peine née. Et tu protèges une race inférieure et faible ! Je ne t'épargnerai pas ! Si tu veux un combat, le choc des deux derniers Dragons, allons-y !

\- Zunia, non… pria Alérian, le corps encore écrasé par les serres du grand lézard qui l'avait enlevé, s'effondrant à genoux, le souffle court entre les pattes de son amie.

La Grande Dragonne rugit, crachant du feu, furieuse, prête au combat comme jamais.

* * *

Même Nymiel qui avait pu voir Zunia, pacifique, à l'œuvre, demeura estomaqué, bien qu'il n'aurait su dire duquel de ses estomacs il s'agissait, voyant la Grande Dragonne aux écailles de suie survoler le labyrinthe, son jeune cavalier Humain bien accroché, leurs quatre cœurs battant ensemble, pour la plus formidable des puissances concentrées.

Zunia ouvrit la gueule et projeta ses flammes.

\- Le labyrinthe a disparu… Pour une approche discrète, c'est râpé… marmonna Nymiel.

\- Et la Sphère de verre des Ghéoriens est intacte. Comment on va sauver mon amiral ? Nous ne passerons jamais ! ajouta Kropion.

Zunia se posa et Alérian sauta au sol, grimaçant au passage, mettant un genou au sol.

\- Nymiel, je pense qu'une fois de plus j'ai plusieurs côtes en miettes… Je vais avoir du mal à assurer la fin de l'opération… Vous m'aidez ?

En un même élan, l'Ergul et le Caméléon se précipitèrent pour soutenir le jeune homme.

Alérian soupira, réconforté, mais souffrant toujours au possible.

\- La balise de Warius me guide toujours. Retrouvons-le !

Alérian leva les yeux.

\- Zunia, tu ne risques rien ?

\- Wakrist ne nous fera plus aucun mal. Mais les Ghéoriens sont toujours là, et ce même si aucun Squale ne sera plus jamais produit ! Le reste de l'expédition, comme tu disais, est de ton ressort, mon ami !

\- Je m'en occupe.

Alérian passa la manche de sa veste sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

\- On est dans une étuve. Wakrist ou pas, cela demeure l'antre d'un Dragon, j'aurais dû le deviner… Les Ghéoriens ne réagissent pas… Soit ils sont tétanisés par la perte de leur dieu, soit ils préparent une riposte ! Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je doute de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit… Je veux juste sauver Warius !

Serrant à s'en meurtrir la paume des pétales de son pendentif, Aléria émit un souhait impossible, mais tellement cher à son cœur !

* * *

\- Warius !

\- Jeune fou, tu as donc réalise l'impossible, comme à chaque fois ?

\- Je suis juste parvenu à toi, par magie. Je ne peux que te faire sortir que par moyens naturels, et ça risque bien d'être compliqué…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Catastrophé, Alérian soutint son ami et amiral, éreinté au possible, barbu et sans grandes toilettes depuis longtemps.

Son ami s'appuyant contre lui, Alérian sortit des caves, apercevant au loin des Ghéoriens inactifs et décontenancés par la perte de leur Gardien.

\- Rentrons, au moins un peu en paix.

\- J'en doute, souffla Warius.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Au claquement des éperons, Danéïre leva le nez de son ordinateur.

\- Mon avis n'a pas changé depuis que je t'ai envoyé mon dernier message, c'est-à-dire il y a moins d'une heure, remarqua-t-elle à l'adresse de son beau-père borgne et balafré.

\- Tu as relancé mes réacteurs, c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent supporter qu'une alimentation minimale, rétorqua la jeune femme. Non seulement tu vas te traîner à vitesse d'escargot, mais en configuration de combat tu…

\- Ça me regarde ! Le _Firestarter_ et le _Géroboar_ doivent demeurer ici, s'assurer que les Squales ne menacent plus Tyrène. Alie est seul sur un Drakkar, j'ai à le rejoindre !

\- Le temps d'arriver… poursuivit encore Danéïre.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester ici. Et je suis désolé, Dana ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement. C'est ton cuirassé, tu es seul habilité à le diriger, sans comptes à rendre.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans la prunelle marron du Pirate.

\- C'est en un but précis qu'Alérian t'a affectée aux réparations de ma salle des machines.

\- Oui, je suis la meilleure ! assura Danéïre avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Comme si toi et moi avions pu croire que c'était la vraie raison.

Danéïre inclina positivement la tête.

\- Et comme si Alie avait pu croire que ma présence à ton bord allait t'empêcher de tout faire pour le rejoindre ! Il ne m'a mise en sécurité, à l'arrière de tout feu éventuel, que pour le temps des réparations minimales. Comment vas-tu le localiser ?

\- Le Drakkar de Nymiel me relaye l'écho de la balise de Warius. Je vais donc suivre exactement la même route que mon fils. Si tu veux, je te renvoie sur le _Firestarter _?

\- L'_Arcadia_ vole, mais j'ai encore à œuvrer ici. Je ne bougerai pas !

\- Bien, en ce cas je donne l'ordre du départ.

* * *

Sur la passerelle du cuirassé vert, Rei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard.

\- Sur ce coup, les Squales n'ont suivi aucune logique, murmura ce dernier. Tyrène était à eux quasi, tout comme le _Karyu_ et notre cuirassé se retrouvaient dans un triste état. Ils auraient pu en finir avec ces objectifs et leur hiérarchie les a rappelés !

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, remarqua la jeune femme en combinaison rose. Mais on ne soutiendra pas de nouveaux assauts.

\- On en a vu d'autres ! sourit soudain le massif Pirate.

\- Et je fais entière confiance à notre capitaine. Nous nous sommes tous engagés à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Et Alérian vaut tous les sacrifices !

Les deux Pirates se turent alors que leur capitaine faisait son entrée, suivi par une Clio déjà lumineuse de tout l'alcool ingurgité.

* * *

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur qui abritait de l'_Arcadia_ cliqueta.

\- Je sais que nous sommes coutumiers de cette situation, mais bien que leur cible ait été le _Karyu_ et son passager étoilé, les Squales ne nous ont pas épargnés !

\- Tu peux nous faire voler, et tenir le coup ? interrogea Albator.

\- Je ferai avec les ressources du vaisseau, mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on sera bon à grand-chose. Tu as intérêt à croiser les doigts pour qu'une fois les broutilles nous lâchent !

\- Cela m'étonnerait, s'il est arrivé à destination sans encombres, qu'Alie puisse récupérer Warius au nez et à la barbe de ces rondouillards Ghéoriens ! Mais si on peut au moins faire illusion et tirer quelques salves, ça pourrait toujours aider le gamin !

\- Je rassemblerai tout ce qu'on a. Mais comme tu t'en doutes déjà, on ne pourra pas cavaler bien vite en cas d'alerte vraiment maximale !

\- Je sais, Toshy. Continue de me faire le point de l'avancement des réparations, je te prie.

\- Dana y travaille d'arrache-pied.

\- Cette jeune femme est remarquable, sourit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui, ta lignée a trouvé des compagnes d'exception, approuva Toshiro. Toi, suis la balise de Warius, moi je veille sur l'_Arcadia _!

\- Merci, mon vieil ami.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian poussa une sorte de rugissement.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies systématiquement raison, amiral à la noix ? !

\- En raison de l'expérience et un pessimisme encore plus noir que ne peut l'être celui de ton père et le tien, bien que vous me preniez tous les deux pour un fieffé idéaliste !

Mais laissant de côté son sarcasme premier, Alérian considéra non sans appréhension les dizaines et dizaines de petits bonshommes rondouillards et à tête sphérique, aux petits yeux fonds, sans nez ni bouche, qui avaient envahi la cour du bâtiment prison dont ils venaient de sortir, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. Et bien que le bâton qu'ils tiennent à la main semble bien inoffensif, les deux hommes devinaient parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Tu t'es matérialisé dans ma cellule, Alie, tu ne peux donc pas m'emmener plus loin ? souffla Warius. Je suis éreinté, je ne saurai pas aller bien vite ni à distance. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour toi…

\- Un boulet que je suis venu chercher et sans lequel je ne partirai pas.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'imaginais pas les Ghéoriens tels des petits êtres de pub pour des pneumatiques ! Mais même si nous ne les pratiquons que depuis quelques mois, ils ont prouvé être aussi bons guerriers et stratèges que les Erguls ! J'espère que Zunia a eu raison et qu'elle a maîtrisé leur Gardien…

\- Zunia est capable de tout !

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou passa la main sur son visage, soutenant un Warius qui pesait de presque tout son poids contre lui, ce qui mettait ses côtes à rude épreuve.

\- Pas face à Wakrist… Il ne va pas se laisser démonter si facilement. En plus c'est un mâle bien plus âgé qu'elle ! Zunia est si jeune encore, elle n'aurait pas dû connaître également ces combats…

\- Sans toi, son œuf n'aurait pas éclot, fit doucement Warius. Vous êtes unis, vos cœurs battent à l'unisson ! Comme si quelqu'un voulait jamais des combats… L'enfant que j'étais sous les décombres d'un observatoire, le Militaire ambitieux mais passionné qu'était ton père, et bien sûr toi le si jeune adolescent rêveur qui espérait que les promesses de ses romans paisibles se réalisent ! Mais, devant nous est notre quotidien. Et je n'ai pas tenu bon pour que ces bonshommes me passent sur le corps !

\- Ils t'ont interrogé, torturé ?

\- J'ai des fourmillements dans le cerveau, ils ont dû y trifouiller pas mal… Alie, les Emissaires ! ?

\- J'ai assez d'un boulet à la fois…

\- Non, il faut les trouver et les libérer eux aussi. Colonel Rheindenbach, c'est ordre !

\- Je ne suis même pas certain d'arriver à te sauver toi…

Une ombre survola les Ghéoriens, qui s'écartèrent précipitamment, Wakrist se posa, ailes déployées.

Cédant sous les douleurs, Alérian se retrouva avec un genou au sol, Warius chutant lourdement à côté de lui. Ce dernier tressaillit.

\- Alie, tu es blessé ?

\- Comme si te rejoindre avait été une sinécure… Mais tu sais que je ne lâcherai jamais l'os que tu m'as donné à ronger !

Se redressant, le jeune homme ouvrit ses propres ailes de cristal.

\- Où est Zunia ? reprit Warius. Elle ne serait pas davantage de taille, sans vouloir t'offenser ?

\- Elle a vaporisé le labyrinthe, je la sens affolée par le fait d'affronter un congénère, elle qui s'était habituée à être la dernière… Elle s'est repliée, elle pleure.

Alérian frémit de tout son être.

* * *

Les Ghéoriens se rapprochant, en rangs serrés, leur bâton à la main communiquant entre eux par des sons qui ressemblaient à de petits grelots, le jeune homme rassembla ses forces, Zunia absente mais il percevait leurs cœurs battre et se transmettre leurs forces !

Et soudain ses ailes de cristal devinrent d'or pur et étincelant !

Wakrist pencha sa tête massive, sa langue sortant largement pour humer son environnement, chaque écaille de son corps percevant le plus infime tressaillement.

\- Zunia est en toi, tu es Zunia. Vous avez fini par fusionner entièrement ! aboya le Dragon.

\- Oui, fit simplement Alérian dont les prunelles étaient devenues d'or elles aussi, l'iris une fente, un regard de reptile ! Tu as deux ennemis face à toi ! Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je ne permettrai pas non plus à tes Ghéoriens d'envahir mes mondes ! Au combat, puisqu'il semble que c'est le seul dialogue que nous connaissions !

S'envolant, et bien que minuscule, Alérian se tint face à Wakrist.

Et dans un élan commun, les deux adversaires se précipitèrent l'un contre l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Wakrist rugit à l'infini.

\- Tu es si petit, tu ne peux me résister ! Tu n'es même pas un Dragon !

\- Je n'en ai pas la forme, mais j'en ai l'âme. Zunia m'a transmis encore plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer ! Et je sens sa force en moi.

\- Tu vas tuer ces Ghéoriens qui te bloquent la voie ? persifla le Dragon. Ils ne sont qu'une avant-garde. Ils sont des millions !

\- Mais, je n'ai pas envie de les éradiquer. Je veux juste les limiter à leur territoire, qu'ils n'envahissent pas les nôtres, pas par la force en tout cas ! En revanche, si pour me frayer un passage je dois tout vaporiser, je le ferai !

\- Bravade, ne s'inquiéta nullement le Grand Dragon. Je perçois pourtant en toi une force phénoménale, celle d'une génération de Gardien de ton monde, mais tu n'es pas un tueur.

\- Je suis un Militaire.

\- Tu as toujours au fond de toi le cœur pur du jeune adolescent de tes quinze ans !

\- On peut se foutre de mon passé ? grinça Alérian. Je suis ton adversaire !

\- Oui, et tu as résisté à notre premier choc. Au second je ne retiendrai pas ce que je suis, une créature surnaturelle et préhistorique ! Adieu, petit Humain !

Et Wakrist déchaîna sa fureur sur le jeune homme.

* * *

\- Je croyais que Zunia l'avait mis au pas, gronda Kropion qui tout comme Nymiel avait bien dû parcourir l'étendue du labyrinthe désintégré à pieds pour rejoindre la sphère des Ghéoriens. Pourquoi Alérian doit-il se mesurer seul encore à ce Dragon ?

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir de réponse à votre question, marmonna l'Ergul. Je suis autant surpris que vous ! En revanche, votre amiral semble en bien piteux état et, avec ses côtes blessées, Alie ne tiendra pas longtemps…

\- Le Dragon est quand même loin de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Bon, je vais me fondre dans le paysage pour ramener au moins mon amiral en zone un peu sûre !

De fait, disparaissant dans l'environnement immédiat, Nymiel ne distingua plus son compagnon d'équipée.

* * *

Wakrist avait pour lui l'avantage de la puissance brute et Alérian celui de sa vélocité.

Mais le duel n'en demeurait pas moins totalement déséquilibré et tout penchait en faveur du Gardien des Ghéoriens.

Les poumons en feu, Alérian avait bien tenté une pointe de vitesse vers le ciel plombé mais Wakrist l'avait aisément dépassé, faisant ensuite demi-tour pour plonger sur lui. Le jeune homme l'évita d'un cheveu.

« Bon, je n'ai plus d'idées là, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à tenter… »

Et des étuis de son ceinturon il tira le cosmogun et le gravity saber.

* * *

Warius ne parvint pas à être soulagé quand Kropion le rejoignit.

\- Bien joué, grand frère, mais moi je ne passerai pas inaperçu…

Le langage grelot des Ghéoriens tinta de plus belle, les petits bonshommes délaissant un instant le duel aérien pour reporter leur attention sur le prisonnier. Les bâtons qu'ils projetèrent libérant des décharges électriques en touchant leur cible.

\- Tant qu'un Squale ne se mêle pas de l'histoire, je peux au moins tenter le passage en force ! rugit Kropion. Je vais te prendre sur mon dos et foncer ! Ensuite, Nymiel prendra le relais !

\- Nymiel, l'Ergul ? Je croyais Alérian venu avec le _Firestarter_…

\- Longues explications… J'espère qu'entre-temps Nymiel aura fait débarquer ses commandos surtout !

\- Oui, il faut récupérer les autres Émissaires !

\- Faudrait d'abord les trouver, objecta le colosse avec bon sens !

\- Tu as toujours un écho sur ton scan portatif ?

\- Oui, ta balise continue d'émettre.

Warius secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai coupé la mienne quand Alérian m'a rejoint. Cet écho est celui de la balise des Émissaires ! On s'était tous préparés au pire !

\- En ce cas, les commandos de Nymiel iront les chercher, promit Kropion. Mais toi, je te mets en sécurit autant que possible.

Kropion fonçant dans les rangs des Ghéoriens, bousculant les petits bonshommes ronds, semblant insensible aux décharges électriques de leurs bâtons qui ne visaient plus que lui, Warius leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Alie…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Les tirs de ses armes de poing ayant à peine égratigné son adversaire, à bout de forces, Alérian demeurait en vol plané, redescendant lentement vers le sol, cible vulnérable pour Wakrist qui fonçait à nouveau droit sur lui.

« Là il faut vraiment que tu reviennes intervenir, Zunia, je n'en peux plus… Wakrist n'a pas été convaincu par ta première argumentation de feu et de griffes, il lui faut un second round et je ne suis pas en état… ».

Se raidissant dans l'attente de l'impact de Wakrist qui le rejoignait, Alérian se sentit emporté plus rapidement que jamais, les griffes de Zunia le serrant délicatement.

\- Je n'ai été que trop longue, à me lamenter sur moi-même, pardonne-moi ! En effet, Wakrist n'a pas compris la première leçon, j'ai à reprendre un dialogue dragonnesque !

\- Merci, Zunia, murmura Alérian avant de tourner de l'œil.

* * *

Nymiel battit de ses yeux sans paupière sous le casque à la vue de Kropion qui ramenait un Warius plus pâle comme un mort que jamais.

\- Il y a trois autres Emissaires à sortir des geôles des Ghéoriens, il faut suivre la balise.

\- Je croyais que c'était celle de Warius que je captais…

\- Je m'expliquerai plus tard. Je dois y retourner ! Au fait, j'ai un détachement de bonshommes à mes trousses ! ajouta Kropion en allongeant au sol un Warius que la brutalité du transport avait mené à l'évanouissement.

\- Nous y allons, gronda alors le jeune Ergul. Pendant qu'Alie et vous tous faisiez diversion les navettes de mes commandos ont atterri sans attirer l'attention.

\- Je l'espérais bien.

\- Une navette médicale va déjà ramener ton amiral à la _Flamboyante_ où il sera désinfecté et recevra les premiers soins. A présent, occupons-nous de ces Emissaires puisque c'est la volonté de ces Humains. Au fait, j'ai bien vu l'ombre de Zunia revenir vers la sphère ?

Kropion opina du chef.

\- Il semble bien qu'elle soit revenue auprès d'Alérian ! Où est-il resté ? s'inquiéta Nymiel. Tu ne l'as pas laissé… derrière ?

\- Je commence à comprendre mon colonel : bien qu'il ne l'ait pas exprimé clairement, je sais qu'il voulait que je m'occupe d'abord de notre amiral ! Il affronte Wakrist…

\- Tout seul ?

\- Par la force des choses.

Mais, entouré par des dizaines d'Erguls en armure et armés, le colosse reprit espoir.

* * *

Durant de longues minutes, des tourbillons de flammes étaient partis dans toutes les directions, rendant même incandescents les rochers du sol volcanique.

Furieuse, en rage comme jamais, Zunia n'en oubliait pas moins de protéger autant qu'elle le pouvait son ami qu'elle tenait toujours dans la serre de sa patte arrière gauche.

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais la partie, Wakrist ! hurla-t-elle. Tu protèges les Ghéoriens, moi je veille sur mon ami et ceux qui sont chers à son cœur. Tes Ghéoriens sont-ils tes amis ?

\- Ils ont permis au mâle que j'étais de pouvoir pondre des œufs, mais il ne s'agissait que de leurs Squales. Mais je me sentais utile, plus éternel que jamais. Et en retour ils nourrissaient mon âme de leurs prières.

\- Ils voulaient juste toujours plus d'œufs, rectifia Zunia. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre sentiment pour toi, uniquement l'ambition d'agrandir leur flotte pour conquérir d'autres mondes et sans nul doute abandonner celui-ci. Ils seraient partis sans toi !

\- Non… Je ne te croirai jamais ! rugit Wakrist alors que sa mâchoire se refermait sur la queue pointue de son adversaire.

Les Emissaires embarqués à leur tour dans des navettes, Kropion et Nymiel s'étaient précipités vers la place où Alérian avait commencé à affronter un Dragon démesuré.

* * *

Le géant et l'Ergul eurent le même tressaillement quand une ombre gigantesque fonça droit vers eux.

\- Lequel des deux… ? soufflèrent-ils en un bel ensemble.

\- C'est moi, fit Zunia en se posant. Emmenez Alie, je vais couvrir votre départ !

\- On va s'occuper de lui, assura Kropion. Tu peux le lâcher, Zunia, je prends le relai.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- J'ai à m'assurer que Wakrist ne vous fera plus de mal ! Mais pour l'espace, les Squales, je ne peux rien.

\- Rejoins-nous dès que tu le pourras, conclut Nymiel en faisant venir la navette jusqu'à eux, où ils embarquèrent pour se mettre en sécurité, ce qui leur accordait au moins un nouveau sursis face à leurs surprenants ennemis.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Les Squales nous poursuivent, avertit l'Ordinateur Central de la _Flamboyante_.

\- Ca va être chaud, gronda Nymiel. Je n'ai jamais défendu, encore moins combattu… Et pourtant je dois éloigner mes deux passagers, enfin les cinq passagers !

\- On pousse les réacteurs à fond ? suggéra Pryom.

\- Insuffisant. Les Ghéoriens ont prouvé parvenir à percer des boucliers occulteurs et avoir la ténacité de poursuivre leurs ennemis sans renoncer ! Mais ils ne nous avaient pas vu arriver – ici et près de Tyrène - on va continuer à jouer sur notre avantage, nous sommes de guerriers ! Et on n'abandonnera jamais nos amis !

\- Que puis-je faire ? s'enquit Pryom. J'envoie nos quelques chasseurs, nos quelques Erguls à la mort car eux aussi n'ont en réalité jamais volé hors d'un simulateur ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. J'espère. On va juste filer, dans une phase de début !

\- Je ne comprends pas… A tes ordres, Nymiel.

Le jeune second se racla la gorge.

\- Je ressens des effets étranges en moi. Est-ce que c'est de la peur ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous ne sommes venus au monde pour la peur…

\- Et nous ne nous inquiétons pas que pour nous mais aussi pour nos amis, Alie et ceux pour lesquels il a tout donné. Oui, la peur, et je ne peux pas rassurer mes propres fidèles. Je suis désolé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas programmés pour les excuses.

\- Quand un ami failli, si. J'avais promis de veiller sur notre petite colonie. Et là en plus je ne pense pas arriver à sauver mes amis… Nous sommes dans cette mer d'étoiles comme disent ces deux balafrés, Zunia ne peut rien pour nous et les Squales sont des ennemis métalliques et tout-puissant que nous avons à laisser en épaves derrière nous… Mais j'ignore comment agir sans gaspiller nos quelques salves de missiles… Par les Symphoras et les Dieux de nos amis, il nous faut de l'aide !

Et malgré lui, Nymiel, les mains sous sa console de commandement, les joignit en un signe de prière, tous les doigts écartés.

Pryom grogna, mais encore obéissant.

\- Ton amitié ne va pas te survivre, les Squales nous canardent !

* * *

En une étrange et bienvenue coïncidence, Alérian et Warius rouvrirent les yeux.

\- Ça secoue ici…

\- C'est un combat en bonne et due forme ! Et tout indique que nous sommes sur un Drakkar !

\- Tu dois l'arrêter, c'est un ordre, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Tu vas arrêter d'user de ta suprématie, vieux croûton ! ? Des ordres, tu n'as que cela à la bouche ! Je me suis fait défoncer les côtes pour te ramener ! Mais là c'est un affrontement galactique, j'y vais, Nymiel est seul !

\- Oui, j'ai appris, sans rien comprendre de cette expédition alors que j'attendais le _Firestarter_ avec si possible le _Géroboar_ en appui… Il n'y a donc que ce seul cuirassé Ergul, avec ton ami inexpérimenté aux commandes… Aide-le, Alie, cet Ergul est exceptionnel !

\- Oui, c'est mon ami ! J'ai à ramener tout le monde ! Ce sont tes ordres !

\- Désolé…

\- Des nèfles, amiral de carton !

Se relevant, ses côtes lui coupant le souffle à chaque mouvement, Alérian quitta l'étrange assemblage totalement inhumain qui composait néanmoins l'infirmerie des Erguls.

« Si seulement je savais comment on est sortis de la sphère des Ghéoriens, je ne me souviens de rien… Et les pétales de ma rose pendentif sont blancs, vides… ».

* * *

Se traînant dans les couloirs du Drakkar, Alérian parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'à la passerelle.

\- Le point ?

\- Nous sommes sans protection…

\- Des armes, Nymiel ?

\- Non. Il ne reste, à notre niveau Ergul que nos forces télépathiques.

\- Celles qui ont dévasté à l'époque mon esprit d'adolescent en pénétrant tout ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, vas-y !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner une formation accélérée de commandant. Mais avec ton pouvoir, tu peux tout extraire de moi et t'en servir. Alors, vas-y, entre dans mon esprit !

\- Je suis jeune, je ne pourrai pas contrôler mon pouvoir, je vais t'affecter ! Je ne saurai pas te protéger, mon ami !

\- Fais-le, pour affaiblir au moins nos ennemis !

\- Bien.

Et Nymiel projeta sa puissance insensée télépsychopathique pénétrant l'esprit d'Alérian au plus profond.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Vaisseaux en approche ! prévint Toshiro alors que les sirènes d'alerte s'étaient répandues à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Dis-m'en plus ! jeta Albator en attrapant les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Un Drakkar et une poignée de Squales à ses trousses. Si j'en crois l'état du Drakkar, il a déjà bien encaissé dans plus d'un combat, renseigna l'Ame du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

Danéïre se leva par réflexe, se tournant vers la plateforme surélevée où se tenait son beau-père, prêt à l'affrontement dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Albator ?

\- Il semble que la _Flamboyante_ ait quitté sa destination, mais pas sans copains de jeu… Et les Squales ne le lâchent pas ! On va l'aider autant que possible.

\- Mais nous ne disposons que de quelques salves, rappela Toshiro.

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste, nous sommes déjà en bien assez mauvaise posture ainsi, marmonna le grand Pirate balafré dans son oreillette afin de n'être entendu que de son ami. Nous avons progressé à vitesse de limaçon en ce seul but ! Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire pour nos alliés… pour ces Erguls.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

* * *

\- Cuirassé en approche ! siffla Pryom. C'est l'_Arcadia _! Et s'il n'a qu'une seule tourelle de missiles sous tension, il pointe ses canons sur nous !

\- Non, il vise les Squales derrière nous ! rectifia Nymiel. On ne modifie pas notre navigation d'un poil afin de ne pas lui compliquer la tâche ! Pryom, ouverture de nos tourelles arrière, on va laisser un dernier souvenir à nos poursuivants !

\- A tes ordres.

Les tirs de l'_Arcadia_ passant effectivement à bâbord et à tribord du Drakkar, ils infligèrent de sévères dégâts aux Squales les plus proches de la _Flamboyante_.

Cette dernière effectua une courbe insensée au vu de sa vitesse pour faire face à ceux qui le poursuivaient jusque-là depuis des jours, lui occasionnant dommages sur dommages.

\- Ce Nymiel est plus roué qu'il ne l'avouait, remarqua Toshiro. Je n'aime pas ça. Et en même temps… Albator, tu as vu comme moi ?

Albator opina du chef.

\- Ces manœuvres, c'est Alérian qui commande la _Flamboyante _! Ça ne me surprend nullement ! Il n'était d'ailleurs que logique que Nymiel lui file ce rôle ! J'espère qu'ils ramènent Warius… Communication ?

\- Non, le Drakkar est trop endommagé, il ne peut émettre qu'en signaux lumineux – sauf que ce système n'est pas prévu sur cette carcasse Ergul.

\- Aucune importance.

Face à leur proie secondée par le cuirassé légendaire, les Squales n'avaient plus demandé leur reste et avaient battu en retraite, six d'entre eux s'autodétruisant en entrant en collision dans leur repli désordonné !

* * *

En sécurité, du moins l'espace autour d'eux exempt de toute menace, l'_Arcadia_ et la _Flamboyante_ étaient demeurés côte à côte, éreintés pareillement.

Un Tube d'Arrimage avait relié le cuirassé au Drakkar.

De façon inattendue et incompréhensible, Clio étendit légèrement le bras pour arrêter la progression de son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Non, tu devrais attendre, Albator, pria-t-elle.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je t'enjoins également à ne pas croire aux apparences, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Ce fut dur et inhumain pour cette expédition de sauvetage théoriquement impossible si on en avisé l'Etat-Major Intergalactique !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Par pitié, Albator, épargne les Erguls !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Comme il le redoutait, Nymiel vit un grand brun balafré débouler sur sa passerelle.

\- Où est mon fils ? tressaillit Albator en cherchant le jeune homme du regard. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était son génie stratégique ! Nymiel ?

Le jeune Ergul soupira.

\- Mon ami m'a tout donné quand nous avons quitté la planète des Ghéoriens. Il m'a offert le plus précieux de son âme. Mais en extrayant sa science de combat justement, il a subi un choc télépathique brutal en retour. Il est dans le coma depuis.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Albator s'était précipité à l'infirmerie du Drakkar.

\- Nymiel, qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ? s'affola-t-il à la vue de ce dernier, nu dans un cylindre de léthargie, relié à trop d'appareils de survie.

\- Il va bien, murmura l'Ergul.

\- Il est dans le coma ! ragea Albator.

\- J'ai dû faire une intrusion plus violente que je ne l'imaginais pour qu'il m'ouvre ses secrets stratégiques. Il s'est protégé par réflexe. J'ai dû forcer le passage… Il n'avait plus sa mère ou Zunia pour le protéger, il ne l'a pas supporté…

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Mon fils ! hurla encore le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Il était consentant…

\- Je m'en moque… Quoique, Alérian sait depuis longtemps prendre des décisions, même si elles sont folles ! Mais là, comment va-t-il revenir ? Il a déjà expérimenté au plus douloureux ce genre d'invasion de son esprit, de sa mémoire… Bien que je comprenne ses raisons, j'ai du mal à réaliser que mon enfant a accepté…

\- Ça nous a sauvés, je veux parler de mon Drakkar : son équipage, les prisonniers arrachés aux cellules Ghéoriennes !

\- Warius ! ? hoqueta Albator.

\- Je suis là, mon ami. Et je peux t'assurer que Nymiel, en dépit de l'issue, n'a jamais voulu faire du mal à Alérian ! Le gamin s'est juste défendu, par instinct, il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, ce que sa raison avait décidé !

\- Warius… Alie, il dort si profondément… soupira Albator plus inquiet que réellement en colère. Sans Zunia, comment le ramener d'un coma qui n'a rien de naturel ?

Clio se glissa entre les deux hommes qui se tenaient près du sarcophage d'Alérian.

\- Alérian se repose, il dort, il récupère. Il reviendra le moment venu, fit doucement la Jurassienne. Nymiel a tout fait pour préserver son esprit et son âme ! Il ne l'a pas blessé volontairement ! Et Alie ira mieux quand Nymiel lui aura rendu sa mémoire.

\- Mon petit garçon…

Albator prit une bonne inspiration, se tournant soudain vers Warius.

\- Est-ce que ton idée insensée fut fructueuse ?

\- Oui. Alérian et moi avons compris comment fonctionnaient les Ghéoriens ! On peut les combattre et les renvoyer chez eux !

\- Merci, les dieux…

Albator reporta son regard sur le corps inanimé de son fils.

\- … Mais je ne m'en réjouis nullement, conclut-il.

* * *

Le colonel du _Géroboar_ soupira d'aise.

\- L'_Arcadia_ et la _Flamboyante_ reviennent !

\- Et des Squales n'ont jamais quitté les lieux, informa sa seconde. Ils se matérialisent ! Un nouveau combat se prépare ! On va être vraiment en mauvaise posture…

De fait, Menrod Destrovelk vit apparaître des Squales, cernant son cuirassé.

\- J'étais certain qu'ils ne nous avaient jamais lâchés, qu'ils attendaient juste leur heure… Et c'est maintenant ! Etat d'Alerte 5 maximal !

* * *

Après les combats de fureur meurtrière, de part et d'autre, Zunia et Wakrist étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, le Grand Dragon léchant tendrement les meurtrissures profondes à la queue de sa congénère.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Wakrist. Nous avons été programmés pour nous affronter, mais j'avais tant espéré une Dragonne, et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'opposer…

\- Tu as été modifié génétiquement par ces Ghéoriens, rectifia Zunia. Ma mère, Khérem, a confié mon œuf à une jeune Humain qu'elle avait pourtant mis à mal, et il a fini par prendre soin de moi ! Je n'ai pas subi tes modifications. Je suis née innocente et j'ai aimé celui qui s'est occupé de moi, il m'a prouvé toute sa valeur, et je lui ai offert ma protection et ma vie en retour de son courage exceptionnel !

\- Tu as de la chance. Je ne réalise pas un instant ce que tu évoques… Ton ami est parti, tu es grièvement blessée, ta queue est presque sectionnée !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Je peux réparer.

Se penchant doucement, Wakrist laissa rouler ses larmes, sur les écailles brisées et ensanglantées de sa congénère.

\- Maintenant, tu peux les rejoindre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Les Ghéoriens quittent effectivement la planète, m'abandonnant… La prédiction terrible était juste. Je vais m'éteindre.

\- Wakrist…


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

\- J'ai mal à la tête…

\- Alie, arrête de te plaindre !

\- Papa !

\- Tu as réussi, mon grand ! Tu as ramené Warius, les Emissaires et même tous ceux du Drakkar !

\- Je ne l'espérais pas… Je me sentais si faible…

Le jeune homme s'agita dans le lit du Centre Hospitalier de son _Firestarter_.

\- Zunia ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Wakrist ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Les Ghéoriens ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Dana ?

\- Elle n'a quitté le salon d'attente que pour se reposer et se restaurer. Elle t'attend, je la fais venir !

\- Non. On doit d'abord contrer les Ghéoriens !

\- Comment ?

Alérian passa les mains sur son visage, épuisé et en même sentant une énergie inconnue et incommensurable monter en lui !

\- Warius, il n'a rien dit ?

\- Je crois qu'il t'attend.

\- Mais c'est son triomphe !

\- Non, le vôtre, voilà pourquoi il ne parlera pas sans toi !

Et Albator tendit à son fils sa tenue de colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

Il soupira néanmoins.

\- Papa.

\- Ces galons, la bannière dont ils te viennent. Je ne comprendrai pas. Tu étais un petit garçon de la Terre, c'est cette Flotte que tu aurais dû servir en suivant mes pas… Mais je suis trop fier au fond de l'officier que tu es devenu, pour une autre bannière qui est avant tout celle de la liberté et donc que je servirai toujours à ma manière et selon mes principes de Pirate ! A tes ordres, colonel Rheindenbach, ainsi qu'à ceux de ta Danéïre ! Nous sommes tous parés à donner nos vies !

\- Non, pas tant que cela papa, si j'ai vu juste…

Alérian soupira, une larme roulant sur sa joue balafrée.

\- J'ai abandonné Zunia derrière moi pour emporter le secret des Ghéoriens, tout comme Warius avait compris au final lui aussi… Un tel prix…

Le jeune homme se ressaisit.

\- Papa, cap vers la base AZ-1.0., c'est celle de la Flotte Galactique… Tout va bientôt finir.

\- Ca ne te réjouit pas ?

\- Je ne sais plus…

* * *

\- Tiens, plus de barbe, Warius ?

\- Et je me suis aussi douché si tu tiens à tout savoir, curieux personnage ! Ravi de te revoir debout, Alie. Nymiel a vraiment tardé à te rendre ta mémoire, et donc te permettant de te réveiller…

\- L'_Arcadia_ et sa _Flamboyante_ n'étaient plus en état de se battre. Papa pouvait assurer pour son cuirassé mais Nymiel devait continuer à mener son Drakkar jusqu'à Tyrène… Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Ce jeune Ergul a eu le même discours, mot pour mot, face à ton père qui s'inquiétait de ton coma prolongé.

\- Normal, il avait mes souvenirs !

\- Et c'est ce qui a fait que ton père a fini de lui accorder son entière confiance et même quelque chose qui ressemble à une sincère amitié !

\- Ah, il y vient à son tour. J'en suis soulagé. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il se défie de mon ami, même si je l'aurais compris et que je ne lui en aurais pas voulu !

Albator s'avança, posant les mains sur les épaules de son rejeton.

\- Tu es le moins âgé en nombre d'années mais tu es plus sage que moi, Alie.

\- J'ai connu moins de souffrances contre lesquelles me blinder pour survivre et ne pas devenir fou…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as été tellement éprouvé en si peu de temps.

\- On fera la comparaison plus tard, les balafrés, si vous le voulez bien, intervint Warius. Alérian et moi avons une holo-conférence à tenir ! Ce sera vite réglé. Va la suivre dans le salon voisin, Albator.

\- Oui, amiral.

* * *

L'amiral de la République Indépendante avait fait son rapport à ses pairs des autres Flottes composant l'Alliance Intergalactique.

\- Et alors ? firent néanmoins d'autres étoilés.

Alérian et Warius esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Ils ont des grelots pour communiquer, on va se servir d'une très grosse cloche pour les rendre sourds et muets et aussi fêler leur tête de cristal ! jetèrent-ils d'une seule voix.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Une grosse cloche ? répéta Albator. Et comment vous comptez faire ? Amener une cathédrale spatiale ?

\- Tu peux ricaner, Pirate, c'est en effet notre intention ! rétorqua paisiblement Warius.

\- Un mélange d'ultra-sons, d'échos soniques, et autres joyeusetés, compléta Alérian. Bref, un énorme cuirassé qui en dépit du vide spatial fera se répandre cette sonorité qui fera vibrer et résonner les Ghéoriens ainsi que leurs Squales qui communiquent en écholocation comme d'autres mammifères marins !

\- Ca va prendre du temps… remarqua encore le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Non, pas tant que cela puisque toutes les Flottes vont mettre leur matériel et technologie en commun. En revanche, il faudra un cuirassé pour porter notre Cloche…

\- D'accord !

\- Non, un Destroyer, rectifia Warius. Et le _Firestarter_ est le fleuron tribryde de notre Flotte et le seul existant à ce jour dans l'Alliance Intergalactique ! Alérian ira, et c'est ma décision d'amiral !

\- Et dire que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir alors que j'étais prêt à y aller, soupira Albator. Alérian, il te faudra réussir, sinon les Ghéoriens finiront pas conquérir tous les mondes !

\- Mais, j'en ai bien l'intention, papa, assura le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

\- Combien de temps ? reprit son père ?

\- Six mois pour que les ajustements soient faits au plus précis, renseigna Warius. Les Ghéoriens peuvent continuer à se répandre, nous viendrons les frapper quand nous serons prêts ! Alie ?

Le jeune homme s'était détourné, les épaules légèrement voûtée, son père et son ami ne pouvant le voir étreindre son pendentif sans couleurs.

« Mon amie Zunia, ce final sera donc sans toi alors que si tu n'avais pas été là, nous ne pourrions même pas l'envisager ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Adieu, ma magnifique Dragonne, tu ne reviendras donc jamais de la planète des Ghéoriens… ? ! ».

* * *

Réveillé par des sons bucoliques, chants d'oiseaux et clapotis doux de fontaines, Alérian rouvrit les yeux.

\- L'hôtel des Myrovis ! Je suis chez mes beaux-parents ! Comment j'y suis arrivé ? Je me souviens juste du débriefing avec mon père et Warius…

\- Entre le combat contre Wakrist et l'intrusion de Nymiel dans ton esprit, tu étais totalement épuisé, fit Danéïre en rentrant dans la chambre. Une bonne cure de sommeil, et tu seras bientôt en parfait état de combattre !

Le jeune homme passa les mains dans sa crinière.

\- Dormi ? Combien de temps ?

\- Un mois. Il nous en reste cinq avant que tu ne partes avec la Cloche de l'Espoir.

\- « La Cloche de l'Espoir », c'est pas un peu bateau comme appellation ?

\- Va dire cela à l'Etat-Major Intergalactique !

\- Possible que je le fasse… Mais seulement dans cinq mois ! Je vais profiter de ce repos obligé pour que nous soyons prêts. Nos fils ?

\- On est là, papa !

Ayant guetté depuis la porte, Alden et Alastor se précipitèrent vers leur père qui sortait du lit.

\- Tu es rentré, papa, on t'aime !

* * *

Observant sa petite famille depuis une terrasse des appartements privés de l'hôtel, Danéïre reposa son verre de limonade.

\- Alie ne va pas bien…

\- Mais, il a dormi, il est reposé, il va pouvoir repartir !

\- Non, maman. Aucun sommeil n'effacera les souvenirs, les souffrances endurées, la perte de Zunia…

\- Ses fils sont plus importants qu'une lézard ! Tu es…

\- Zunia est simplement son amie, papa, rectifia la jeune femme. Et Alérian est fidèle à la mort à ses amitiés !

\- Nous comprenons assura sa mère. Mais je n'accepterai jamais qu'un lézard invisible prime sur mes petits-fils… Je suis désolée…

\- Papa ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta mère ! Si ton mari persiste dans ses délires d'hallucinations, ça ne collera plus jamais entre nous… Il te faudra choisir entre lui et nous !

\- Non…

Mais bien qu'elle ait les yeux plein de larmes, Danéïre demeura stoïque, incapable de faire le moindre choix !

« Jamais je ne choisirai ! ».

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme vit son époux participer aux jeux de leurs fils.

« Je ne pourrai pas te suivre, avec cette Cloche, mais mon cœur et mon âme résonneront à ton côté, à défaut de Zunia ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Kropion ne pouvait être libéré. Il lui fallait un garant aussi.

\- Mais il a massacré famille, vieillard et enfants !

Les prunelles d'un vert profond fusillèrent un Warius paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil en osier noir de la véranda des appartements privés des Moryvis.

\- Kropion ne s'est vengé que du vieux couple qui avait instrumentalisé le jeune pour le violenter, le vendre, le filmer et s'en réjouir. Les enfants furent les victimes de ces pervers qui espéraient ne laisser aucun témoin ! Mais Kropion a été condamné pour les meurtres qu'il a reconnu, pris en flagrant délit de carnage.

\- Mais…

\- Juré au procès, j'ai eu par la suite à me prononcer sur la remise en liberté de Kropion.

Alérian tendit un verre de limonade à nouveau plein et frais à son ami, trempant ses propres lèvres dans le breuvage glacé et sucré.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Warius ? Tu n'as pas…

Warius opina du chef.

\- Il fallait un garant pour sa libération. J'avais décortiqué le dossier. Et bien que Kropion ait été un meurtrier, il s'était juste vengé et n'avait pu sauver ses petits frères et sœurs.

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Kropion, pour qu'il t'appelle « petit frère », tu ne l'as tout de même pas adopté, d'une certaine façon ?

\- Si. J'ai fait de lui un membre de ma famille.

\- Mais…

\- Je crois en lui. Il est mon ami !

\- Et il nous a sauvés, tous les deux.

\- Tu l'acceptes encore à tes côtés, Alie ?

\- J'ai le choix, ce n'est pas un ordre ?

\- Jamais je ne t'obligerais à une amitié forcée ! Bien que j'aurais dû t'expliquer plus tôt pour Kropion, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…

\- Tu avais raison. Mais Kropion a prouvé sa valeur à nos côtés, pour l'histoire immédiate. Je l'accepte.

\- Il le mérite. Merci, colonel Rheindenbach. A très bientôt pour l'envol de ton Destroyer de l'Espoir !

\- Tu peux arrêter avec tes propos de mauvais roman ? Viens, je crois que les gamins préparent un barbecue dans la véranda ouverte.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Warius.

De la main, il retint son ami par le poignet.

\- Je suis venu aux nouvelles avec Kropion. Il s'inquiétait, pour tout le monde mais n'ose descendre de véhicule ?

\- Il est le meilleur venu ! se réjouit Alérian.

Inquiet pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Kropion avait vu un jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou s'approcher du van noir où il se tenait, ignorait ce qui allait se passer.

Mais au soudain sourire et à la main tendue, le colosse s'était détendu et serrant la main d'amitié s'était dirigé vers le barbecue familial.

* * *

Bien qu'en rêve agréable, Danéïre s'était réveillée, s'agitant dans le grand lit.

\- Alie… ?

Le côté vide, elle se leva, s'enveloppant dans son ample peignoir en soie d'un mauve pâle, se dirigeant vers les portes-fenêtres de la chambre bien fermées mais non occultées au vu de la fraîcheur du proche hiver.

\- Alie ?

\- Je suis sur le point de repartir. Ces cinq mois sont passés le temps d'un éclair !

\- Pour moi aussi. Et les petits, bien qu'ils dorment après la journée de détente que tu leur as offerte au parc d'attraction sur les manèges, le réaliseront sous peu. Mais Alden rassurera son petit frère !

Alérian étreignit son épouse, la couvrant de baisers.

\- Tu as sauvé l'_Arcadia_, mon père ! Tu es géniale !

\- Oui, je sais ! Heureuse que mes talents aient pu servir. A toi d'atomiser les Ghéoriens !

\- Ils sont à plaindre, murmura soudain le jeune homme. Ils sont mous et de cristal, leur planète est volcanique et va imploser. Ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Et envahir par leur méthode est la seule façon de faire qu'ils aient jamais connue… Et Zunia a tué leur unique Gardien… Et j'ai perdu Zunia… Jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, ce ne sera une victoire !

\- Je le sais, je l'ai compris depuis ton retour, mon amour. Je suis juste là, près de toi ? Je t'aime et tu peux croire en cet indéfectible lien entre nous !

\- Ma Dana, mon amour, ma vie !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Après bien des mois, la boucle était bouclée, mais cette fois c'était le _Firestarter_ qui était apparu en orbite de la planète des Ghéoriens !

Comme à son habitude, Oshryn se leva et s'approche de la plateforme surélevée où se tenait son colonel.

\- Nous sommes prêts sur le Destroyer. Et les Techniciens ont réglé la Cloche. Nous n'attendons plus que ton ordre !

\- Je ne peux pas… avoua Alérian en détournant son regard émeraude.

\- Alie ! se récria le blond second du _Firestarter_. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand les Ghéoriens ont fouillé le cerveau de Warius, il y a eu échange d'infos ! Cette planète au cœur de cristal est mourante. La surface volcanique s'enfonce dans le sol. Les Ghéoriens sont donc partis pour coloniser d'autres mondes !

\- Mais ils auraient pu réclamer de l'aide, demander à s'installer au lieu de chasser les autochtones ou colons ! protesta Oshryn.

\- Si c'était si simple, soupira encore Alérian. Et quand on est acculé, on ne réfléchit plus de façon logique en comptant sur la compassion d'autres peuples ! Les Ghéoriens n'ont agi que selon la seule voie qu'ils connaissaient, qu'ils pouvaient envisager.

\- Je ne tolérerai toujours pas une cause de ce genre pour justifier les invasions !

\- Rien n'est jamais blanc ou noir, poursuivit Alérian en continuant d'étreindre son pendentif dépourvu de couleurs justement.

Oshryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Et, que se passera-t-il, une fois la Cloche activée ?

\- Le cœur de cristal de la planète se fissurera, elle implosera.

\- Et pour les planètes envahies ?

\- Nymiel l'a confirmé : le cristal est comme leurs Symphoras. Ils sont connectés, et pas uniquement au cœur de leur planète originelle, mais chacun d'entre eux au voisin ! Le cristal détruit, ils le percevront, leur crâne de verre ne supportera pas l'onde sonique de la Cloche, et ils mourront.

\- Bien !

\- Sauf…

\- Alie ! se révolta encore Oshryn.

\- Sauf s'ils acceptent de s'installer sur une planète.

\- Vierge ?

\- Non, une planète déjà pourvue d'infrastructures, en cité et autres déplacements. Les Ghéoriens ne sont pas des bâtisseurs, voilà aussi pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à des colonies, pour utiliser les bâtiments existants !

\- On a ça en catalogue ? grinça Oshryn. Une planète clé en main, et sans habitants ?

\- La mer d'étoiles est si vaste ! Cela existe toujours ! Il suffit de savoir quoi chercher, et avoir le temps !

Oshryn tressaillit.

\- Et, tu as trouvé ? s'étrangla le jeune homme blond en jetant un involontaire regard à son Officier Scientifique d'époux qui eut un mouvement d'ignorance des épaules.

Alérian sourit.

\- Oui !

\- Et maintenant, on peut armer la Cloche et la faire résonner ? s'impatienta Oshryn.

\- Non !

Le jeune second faillit presque taper du pied en signe d'agacement profond.

\- Alérian, on n'a pas le temps d'aller sur la planète, voir si Zunia et Wakrist, affamés, ne se sont pas entretués pour se dévorer !

\- Pas de « on », juste moi, grinça le jeune homme balafré en se levant. Je suis ton colonel, j'y vais, tu m'attends, c'est un ordre !

\- Ne fais pas ton amiral Zéro, ça ne te ressemble pas, remarqua Oshryn. Ramène vite Zunia ! Je t'attends. Nous t'attendons tous !

\- Merci, lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- Alie, je ne saurai jamais si tu es plus cinglé que génial, mais je te suivrai toujours ! Zunia, tu crois que… ?

\- Elle doit être en vie, je ne supporterais pas sa perte !

Bien que sentant les forces de son pendentif déclinantes, et même s'éteignantes, lui accordant peut-être tout juste et au mieux le voyage de retour sur son Destroyer, Alérian se matérialisa dans ce qui avait été un labyrinthe.

Zunia…

Se saisissant des bretelles de son sac, pour soulager son dos, le jeune homme piqua un sprint digne de son entraînement de jeune Aspirant à l'Académie de la Flotte Indépendante.

\- J'arrive, Zunia ! Si tu es toujours en vie, tiens-bon, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis revenu !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Sentir la langue de Zunia sur ses joues, agitée afin suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas lui arracher la tête au vu de la puissance de la Grande Dragonne, soulagea un moment Alérian.

\- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner ! fit ce dernier.

\- Je le savais. Mais j'ignorais comment ton corps et ton esprit supporteraient les épreuves. J'aurais compris si tu n'avais pu…

\- Formule éculée, mais véritable, et je l'ai déjà fait : je serais revenu d'entre les morts pour toi !

\- Merci, mon ami. Mais je ne partirai pas. Il y a Wakrist !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas assez de forces, mais toi, Zunia ?

La Dragonne se releva soudain.

\- Tu l'accepterais ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il y a plusieurs pétales à mon pendentif, et tu peux les partager avec ton Wakrist. L'idée qu'un Gardien fidèle s'éteigne me déchire le cœur ! Reviens avec lui, Zunia, je vous accueille !

\- Merci, rugit alors la voix caverneuse et mâle de Wakrist !

* * *

En second et surtout ami de longue date, Oshryn avait attendu qu'Alérian se matérialise à nouveau à bord du Destroyer !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Zunia est avec moi. Elle est sauve. Et Wakrist aussi !

\- Quoi ! ? Le…

\- Ils vont venir, quand j'aurai fait ce que j'ai à faire, répéta Alérian sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la réplique. Je suis prêt ! Qu'on active la Cloche de l'Espoir !

Soulevant sa proue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, le _Firestarter_ se mit en position, hissant une Cloche qui ressemblait davantage à une simple sphère d'or !

Mais quand elle s'activa, les étoiles et l'espace tremblèrent !

* * *

Une fois de plus, l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante s'était tenu en holo-conférence avec ses pairs de celles de l'Alliance Intergalactique.

\- Les Ghéoriens battent en retraite. Le plan a fonctionné. Ces êtres demeurent à surveiller, mais ils ne sont plus une menace ! Alie, colonel Rheindenbach, veuillez revenir aux ordres !

\- Non !

* * *

Et bien que son assistante tourne un regard courroucé pour l'indiscipline de l'interlocuteur, Warius ne put qu'avoir une mine désolée, chagrinée et même affolée au possible !

\- Alie, un autre miracle, par pitié ! ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois les ramener. Ils sont faibles, affamés, sans plus de forces… Et moi aussi au vu de mon pendentif qui a toujours reflété ce dont j'étais capable ou non… Nous n'en pouvons plus, nous nous mourrons, Oshryn !

Le jeune homme blond frémit.

\- Alie, tu parles comme si tu étais un des leurs ! Un Dragon !

\- J'ai fusionné avec Zunia… Je ne ressens plus rien d'Humain et en même temps tant de sensations de pitié et de prières !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Moi non plus, avoua le jeune homme en se redressant lentement. Est-ce que Zunia est à bord?

Rahog, le Grand Ordinateur répondit alors.

\- La Dragonne est là, ainsi que le Dragon !

\- Quel soulagement, souffla Alérian.

* * *

Après avoir étreint longuement Zunia, Alérian se tourna non sans appréhension vers Wakrist.

\- Et tu… ?

\- Je suis le compagnon de Zunia. Elle et moi, on… Enfin, on a fait… Et il y a…

\- Des œufs ?

\- Au moins un, renseigna doucement Zunia. Mais je le retiendrai en moi, des années, des siècles si nécessaire, car je ne sais où le pondre, qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il éclose…

Alérian sourit.

\- En attendant, Il me faut parler à Xhinobil !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Relayé par Wakrist, le tout petit général en chef des Ghéoriens était venu devant Alérian, sur une lune neutre, juste aménagée en hâte de façon viable pour leur rencontre.

\- Nous sommes des conquérants ! glapit le bonhomme du haut de son mètre trente.

\- Vous êtes des réfugiés. Il ne reste que quelques millions d'entre vous. Et si au lieu de pousser d'autres colons à la fuite pour vous installer, vous preniez vos marques sur une planète déjà toute faite en matière d'infrastructures, de ressources même si pour cela il faudra creuser, et ne plus menacer mes mondes ? jeta tout de go le jeune homme.

\- Si cela existait, nous…

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu le temps ! Vous, le général, le leader, ou quel que soit votre titre, vous n'avez jamais eu à votre cœur de gélatine que le bien-être de votre peuple. Mais il suffit à présent que ce soit au prix de la vie de colonies. Si vous vous installez quelque part, vous nous laisseriez en paix ?

\- Nous n'avons nulle part…

Une lueur presque électrique passa dans les yeux minuscules et ronds de Xhinobil.

\- Vous nous proposeriez quelque chose, colonel ? A nous les envahisseurs ? Au nom de quelle mansuétude. Je ne peux y croire !

\- Je ne suis qu'un officier, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décision. Mais je peux vous faire des propositions.

Xhinobil tressaillit.

\- Vous avez une offre ? insista-t-il.

\- Technologia !

\- Hein ?

\- Une planète site de trop de combats, une planète vierge et magnifique mais à développer ! Une planète que ceux qui ont la raison jugent comme un lieu oublié. Mais on pourrait réactiver certaines infrastructures !

\- Vous dites vrai ?

\- Je m'avance un peu, pour la remise en vie de Technologia. Mais c'est le marché que l'on m'a autorisé à mettre entre vos mains. C'est la seule alternative entre votre totale éradication et nos sons de Cloches à faire encore résonner.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour cette proposition, colonel. Je dois y réfléchir, et à le rapporter à mes pairs. Je peux me retirer en paix ?

\- Oui. J'attendrai votre retour, et pas en fureur si possible sinon je…

\- Nous nous comprenons parfaitement, colonel, assura Xihnobil en s'inclinant légèrement.

* * *

Oshryn tendit un verre de limonade à son ami et colonel.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai mis le marché entre les mains aux trois doigts des Ghéoriens. Je n'ai pas d'autre offre à leur faire. J'espère qu'ils y accèderont même si ça les réduit à une seule planète. Mon père, Maetel, et bien des stratèges y ont réfléchi : il n'y a que Technologia qui puisse convenir aux Ghéoriens ! Il n'y a rien d'autre…

Alérian finit son verre.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Je te commande ton petit déjeuner, roula sur lui-même Beebop en signe de contentement. J'arrive !

\- Kropion ?

\- Je peux te servir, mais je pense que tu m'apprécieras davantage sur la passerelle, colonel ?

\- Oui, merci. Je vais te rejoindre après m'être restauré.

* * *

Serrant les pétales de son pendentif, sans guère de surprise, Alérian vit les hologrammes de Zunia et de Wakrist apparaître.

\- Vous êtes avec moi, à jamais, les amis ?

\- Nous ne nous quitterons jamais, assura le Grand Dragon d'Or.

\- Je crois que ça me fait un peu peur… Oshryn !

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha.

\- Les Ghéoriens n'ont toujours pas répondu. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Attendre, je le crains… Comme moi.

\- Zunia, ses œufs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est trop grande pour passer au scan… Mais si elle dit porter la progéniture de Wakrist, je la crois. Et il faut aussi trouver un lieu paisible pour ces petits Dragons ! Tout cela est si compliqué… Ça dépasse le simple Humain que je suis…

\- Ca va aller, Alie, mais fais vite, nos prétendus alliés Intergalctiques seront bien moins patients que moi !

\- Je sais, Oshryn ! Je fais au mieux !

Mais contre attente, Alérian se contenta de sommeiller dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Après avoir activé le signal « ne pas déranger », Warius avait sorti d'un de ses tiroirs un ordinateur qu'il avait allumé.

\- Au rapport, Pirate, et au trot ! sourit-il.

\- Depuis quand je suis à tes ordres, amiral d'opérette ?

\- Depuis que tu as accepté ce rôle d'observateur en orbite de Technologia ! Alors, qu'en est-il, Albator ?

\- Les couloirs de navigation ouverts à l'usage exclusif des Ghéoriens continuent de les amener, chaque jour voit débarquer des Squales. Tes Techniciens les démilitarisent avant de les laisser rejoindre le sol. Ils s'installent. Ils ont déjà pris leurs marques dans les cités abandonnées de Technologia que tes mêmes Techniciens ont remises en état. Ils pourront sous peu se considérer comme chez eux et où personne ne les dérangera. Tes satellites, Warius ?

\- Ils ne prendront position que lorsque les derniers Squales seront venus, je ne veux pas que les Ghéoriens ne découvrent trop vite qu'on les gardera toujours à l'œil ! Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'ils aient accepté les conditions qui ont fait des guerriers qu'ils étaient de simples colons…

Albator ricana en retour.

\- Comme s'ils avaient eu le choix ! jeta le grand Pirate balafré. Leur planète n'était plus. Et avec cette perte, ceux qu'ils avaient délogés seraient venus reprendre leurs terres ! Il ne faut pas contrarier des colons. Ils peuvent partir la queue entre les jambes, mais ils refusent toujours d'abandonner le souvenir du pays perdu !

\- Quel dommage que tu sois un Pirate, tu aurais fait un remarquable amiral !

\- Non, pas pour moi, plus depuis bien trop longtemps… Mais ce dont je serai à jamais le plus fier – en plus d'Alérian et de sa famille, de ma propre famille – est d'être demeuré fidèle à mes principes ! Je n'approuve toujours pas ce qu'Alérian accomplit en escortant les Squales et d'incessants et épuisants aller et retour, tout comme je ne comprendrai jamais qu'il ait scellé un profond et sincère pacte d'amitié avec ces Erguls qui nous ont fait tant de mal !

\- Tout change, mon ami, soupira Warius. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Et si ne nous pouvons vraiment nous y faire, cela signifierait que nous sommes dépassés, obsolètes. Et je ne veux de cela ni pour toi ni pour moi ! Ne laisse donc pas les ressentiments l'emporter, pria-t-il, vraiment soucieux.

\- Comme si je n'étais pas capable de toutes les abnégations pour Alérian ! sourit enfin Albator avant de mettre fin à la communication.

* * *

Se relayant, le colonel et le second du _Firestarter_ avaient assuré le commandement du Destroyer pour s'assurer de la bonne arrivée des Squales sur le sol de Technologia.

Laissant pour un moment la veille à Rahog l'Ordinateur Central, ils s'étaient octroyés un commun jour de repos, prenant du bon temps au Mess des Officiers.

\- Quand j'étais frais émoulu de l'Académie, en formation en extrême urgence, je ne pensais pas que nous pactiserions un jour avec nos ennemis : les Erguls puis ces Ghéoriens ! jeta Oshryn en buvant son thé glacé.

\- Je sais… Mais on nous a aussi enseigné de protéger. Et les deux auxquels tu fais allusion sont devenus innocents et faibles. Bien que cela me révulse, nous avons à accomplir notre mission !

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais pour avoir eu Nymiel à mes côtés dans des moments obscurs et affolants, il est bien mon ami, ainsi que sa toute petite communauté, je ne prononcerai pas pour les autres replis des Erguls ! Quant aux Ghéoriens, c'est bien trop frais, et je ne leur fait toujours aucune confiance, heureusement que Warius a négocié leur exil et leur colonie où ils ne pourront plus représenter de danger pour les peuples libres !

Le jeune homme se leva.

\- C'est ainsi. Nos sentiments n'entrent plus en ligne de compte. Nous avons juste à agir comme il le faut, comme mon père le fait en s'assurant que tout se passe bien ! Je vais dormir, je suis mort de fatigue. Et repose-toi aussi, Oshryn.

\- A tes ordres, colonel ! Oh que oui, je vais aller plonger sous la couette avec mon mari après un bon bain !

* * *

Ses rêves peuplés d'images cauchemardesques, Alérian se réveilla en sursaut, ayant tout bonnement dans son agitation chuté de son lit, Thalie la molosse noire et feu venue lui lécher les joues pour le réconforter.

\- L'Unique, je l'avais oublié… Il a toujours eu raison ! Le pire est avenir. Dire que je pensais qu'on avait touché le fond… Les Grands Gardiens se font la guerre !, ça va tout bouleverser… Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences.

Avec douceur, Thalie but, encore et encore les larmes de son maître abattu de détresse.

FIN


End file.
